Johns Hopkins University CFAR Laboratory Core (Core E) The Laboratory Core of the Johns Hopkins CFAR will coordinate access to laboratory expertise, testing, training, specimen repositories and Good Clinical Laboratory Practices (GCLP). The goals of this core are to assure that all Johns Hopkins University (JHU) HIV investigators have access to and utilize appropriate, validated and where applicable, certified laboratory assays. The core will also maintain a biomarker specimen repository for storage cataloguing and utilization of biological specimens